The secretary
by CastleFanFic
Summary: Donna is full of surprises.


_"_Goddammit Donna! You can't be here. They're coming to settle and if they see you here... Shit!_ "_ he catches a glimpse of his opposing counselor "go"

"excuse me, Harvey?" she says in disbelief.

"Donna, I swear to God if you don't desapear from this building right now..." a lump forms in his throat. He can't loose Donna, can't let her down. He closes his eyes and swear her name as the counselor opens the door.

"Let's get to it, then. Specter"

"I-I" as he begins to find his voice, he opens his eyes and she's gone. Just like that. "Please" and he shows the chairs across the table to the lawyer in front of him, as he takes his seat.

The meeting is going on well, the terms being discussed fairly between raised voices and accusations. Just the way he likes it.

And when they come with an offer, a pinch in his left thigh almost makes him loose his shit. And he's about to yell when he sees her under the table.

And he bursts out laughing.

_Oh Donna._

Countless times he has dreamed about this. His beautiful secretary on her knees under his table between his legs. Surprising as Donna, this wasn't one of many many many variations of his fantasy.

"Harvey, I don't think this offer is a joke" the counselor objects.

He knew Donna didn't like the offer, reading "don't you dare settle" on her lips.

"I'm sorry, come up with a value that I can say outloud, because that _was_ a joke."

Donna winks. And then she looses her balance and grips at his thighs for support.

A sharp intake of air and a swallow takes his laugh away. He shifts at his seat and look down into her eyes.

A chill runs down her spine. He wants her. He _still_ wants her. And instantly she knows that it is the cheapest cliché ever the current situation.

A smirk creeps across her lips.

_Oh Harvey, Harvey... What am I gonna do to you? _She thinks to herself looking him right in the eyes.

_Donna. _He gives her a warning look.

Game on.

Her nails tease him from his knees to too close for their both sakes, slowly spreading shivers from his scapl to his toes.

There's a heated argument about values and competences.

Her cold fingers hook on the waist of his pants as she undoes his belt and work his button with an extreme dexterity. This is getting too dangerous and he can't look her in the eyes right now, she's barely even touched her yet and the bulge in his pants easily gives him away.

He then takes a deep breath, trying to hold on e her nails travel up and down the bulge in his pants.

"Goddammit!" he hisses as his hand punch his desk while the other holds onto to her hand over his hard member for dear life.

She raises her eyebrow at him and he sees it when stealing a glance at her. He chuckles.

_Oh Donna... _And he releases her hand daring her to continue.

Torturing her lip between her teeth she shamelessly massages him over his pants right before undoing his ziper and pulling him out in one very swift move. She closes her eyes at the weight of him between her fingers, so close to her mouth she can already feel the heat of him.

As her lips barely brushes against his most sensitive skin, his precum spills on them as her tongue instinctively licks it off of her lips.

_That's it, Donna. _Against his better judgment, his hips move forward, pushing him into her lips.

_I_ _know what you want, Harvey. And you want it bad. _Donna chuckles, kissing the tip of his cock.

He fists his pen with a dead grip and tell the lawyers to get the hell out of his office swallowing a growl.

As soon they're out the door he means to take her from under the desk and stop this bullshit, but Louis bursts through his door and Jessica follows him right after passionate arguing about Donna's case.

But Donna's smart mouth is doing smart things to him wrapping itself around his hot and hard cock into her mouth.

"For the love of God, get the hell out of my office. I'm not settling for Donna!" Harvey yells at them and thread his fingers through her red locks under his desk.

And then, they're alone.

"_Donna_" he pleads, barely audible.

And she hums in response, locking eyes with him.

"goddammit... These glass walls."

Her tongue darts out and licks his full length, slowly massaging his frenulum side to side with the underside of her tongue when she gets to it.

Her grip thigthens around him, taking its head into her mouth, running her tongue around him, sucking on it every round while both her hands twist his shaft in different directions alternately.

"tell me to stop" she lets him go with a pop and dares him.

"stop"

"say it like you mean it" her tongue teases his pee hole pressing on it.

"stop" a moan escapes his lips and he feels the urge of blood to his manhood.

She takes his balls out of his boxers and slowly licks one by one.

"yes" he sighs, resigning.

With that, she takes one ball into her mouth, teasing it and then she takes the other one too and gently sucks on them, her hand never stopping moving up and down his shaft with a firm grip, and she feels his cock harden even more and swell.

She let's go of his balls and takes him fully into her mouth, sucking hard, up and down up and down up and down up and down, and she lets a moan scape her throat, completely lost in pleasure.

That moan ignites a fire in him and they lock eyes. Both his hands cups her face.

"Don-" he's close and of course she knows it.

She sucks even harder, bobbing her head and starts pulling on his balls, taking him deeper into her mouth and repeatedly swallowing as his head hits the back of her throat.

The right squeeze followed by the right pull of his balls and he's trying to take his cock out of her mouth "I'm gonna cum into your mouth, Donna".

Her other hand presses hard his perineum and massages his prostate from the outside.

And then she swallows hard at each spill of him down her throat.

His cock throbs in her mouth and she eases on the suction until she gets the last drop.

Imediately he pulls her up his lap and kisses her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue.

Gasping for air, they rest their foreheads together.

"If you ever pull this shit on me again, I'll fuck you on my desk in front of whoever-"

"Fuck me right now, Harvey" She guides his hand between her legs only for him to find her ready and almost there.

All he had to do was to run his thumb over her clit in circles three times with two fingers curling inside her and she came undone in his arms, cramping his fingers tight with her pulse.


End file.
